Rain
by Rain C. Frosty
Summary: Every 100 year, crystals fall to the eath. Crystals that are made completly out of energy, stroger than the blue core. Asrto and friends go to a far off city to make sure these crystals don't fall into the wrong hands. But they find even more. Movie based
1. Prologue

After i saw the Astro boy movie i thought i'd try a fanfic on it. I've read some of the books but only vol. 1 and 2 right now.

* * *

I love nights like this. You know, when there's no clouds, just a dark blue sky being lit up by the moon and stars. A perfect night to go flying.

I'm not going to get into details here but, yes, I can fly. How you may ask. I'm sorta …..kinda....you know....

A robot.

But don't just walk away away and say something like,

"It's just a Machine.."

Well I might be a machine, but this machine has feeling and if I heard yo say that your going to be a human with a few missing teeth. Maybe more than a few. Oh and possibly a broken leg or arm. Depends on my mood.

Anyway

My name's Rain. Go ahead and go laughing. But hey, It's not like I had a say in what my name was going to be.

Anyway ...again.

I have feeling and emotion basicly because I was once human. You know the story. Kid dies. Mom cries. Robot time.

Yeah, I have a pretty crazy life.

I live in a very and I mean very small town. A town that is not a thing like that Metro city place, that I'm sure all of you are from.

It's called, Maura.

A town that has about 300, 300, maybe 400 people tops living it. A town that now days would be called, "Country".

It's one of the only place that has breathable air and untrashed streets. It's probably cleaner than the fancy flying robot city place!

But I did here from my mom that the city fell to the ground....

Well, even though people here in an old fashion place that has never past 2010 (1), They keep it clean by trow all the trash trash and stuff miles away from the town and make it worse out there!I never said I liked the stuff they do to keep it clean here, I said I live here.

But the laws are what I hate. There the reason I;m only allowed to leave the house with adult super vision.

I mean the only ones that know I'm a robot is my mom and 2 brother.

But there was this one time I lost my temper completely and wanted to fly this person as high as I could go and dropper! That was the end of going out alone.

Stupid law rule number 1

Any robot created is to be handed over to the mayor.

My mom and dad were scientist and made robots a lot. When a robot is made it has a 75% chance that you will be put in the robot army in case we were ever threatens. 25% chance you will be sent to Metro city.

I would rather go to the army than metro city anyway.

That's how are town get's all it's money. Selling robot to Metro city ever once in a while. I'm sure you can only image what would happen if they found out I was a Robot.

So here I am, Flying around. Mom normally lets me fly for about an hour on week nights when everyone is asleep. None have ever seen me. When I'm in the air I can think and get some peace.

My moms still over protecting so she has this machine she created that tells her if there is anything else flying other than me.

I guess this is where the story began.......

The story of how my crazy life got even crazier thanks to a Metro city Robot.

* * *

Please Review.


	2. scientist

hollygirl: Rain has a story that simaler to Astro's. This chapter kinda answers it.

Thank's hollygirl and Da Rush! ^_^

* * *

So I was just flying over Maura. Faster than usual. I wasn't really paying attention, lost in my thoughts.

Suddenly my cell phone was ringing. I flipped it open and the screen said '1 new text'. It was my mom.

It said,

Come home now! Something else up there.

I didn't get it much but knew not to wait knowing how mom can be at times.

I put my cell phone in my pocket. Oh, did I mention how I wasn't paying attention? Well, I wish I was. About 2 seconds after I put my cell phone away, I hid something, HARD.

My rockets turned off for a second but I got them back on. I looked up.

A helicopter.

If you heard me earlier, I told you that this town was small. We have one helicopter in our town. This one was black with dark windows I couldn't see in. But I knew they could see out. Our helicopter was a colorful and looks like it was made in the kindergarten class.

I turned around and Zoomed away as fast as I could. I looked back and saw the door to the UFH open. I was faraway by now of course so it was kinda hard to see, But something jumped out and started coming, no, flying to me. I knew I had to get away as fast as I could.

I was faraway when I started to fly off again, but whatever it was, was catching up fast. For another 10 minuets we flow around the town, every second it getting closer.

I knew it was close enough to catch me. But, out of nowhere, it stopped. I turned around but never got a chance to see what it was. All I saw was a blue beam of light, coming right at me.

I tried to turn around and fly but, energy beams can be pretty fast. Right before it hit me and sent me falling down to the earth, I saw a glimpse of it. Two black spiks. Maybe even... Horns?

I powered my rockets but not fast enough. I hit the ground but, somehow managed to get up without blacking out. I impatiently ran using all the strength I had.

I dived into the bushes in case what ever that was came back. I don't know how long I was in the before I blacked out, but when I opened my eyes I could see the sun coming up. I took out my cell phone to see the time. Lucky it wasn't as damaged as I was.

It was 6 in the morning and I knew my mom was worried as heck. She probably called the cops already.

Astro's POV

* * *

Okay, I really have no idea what just happened. I didn't want to hurt what ever that was. Dad and Dr. Elefun Wanted me to go find out what it was and if possible bring it to him.

Out of nowhere my arm canons activated and it hit it. I went down to try to find it, but nothing.

I started going back to dad.

"Did you find out what I was that attacked us?, Toby?" Dad said.

"No. The strangest thing happened. I was chasing after it and was this close to catching it when my arm canons just fired at it. What happened?" I asked.

Dr. Elefun and dad both looked at each other in disbelieve. I could tell there was going to be a lot of talking to do.

* * *

Rain's POV

I walked down the street saying "Hello" and "Good Morning" To everyone. Everyone knew each other here. Most of the people were going to there jobs.

I got to our house in about 15 minutes sense I couldn't fly with all the people up. Our house was like any hose would be. It had a basement, upstairs, and attic. Kinda small for 5 people.

Wait! Before you say anything yes I told you the people who know I'm a robot are my two little bros and mom. With me that's only four. See I said that they know I'm a robot. I have one more sibling. My sister Hannah. She's turning 17 in a few days and well, you don't want to go near her.

I never told her I was a robot cause I really didn't want anyone to know. Spencer knew I was a robot cause he was there when I was made. Beny's four now so I think you get why he knows. Hannah was gone when I first died on vacation with her Friend so she never fond out.

And I don't plan on letting her.

As soon as I walked in the house mom ran to my side. I could tell she was crying.

"Wha-What.......hap......pened?" She managed to say.

"I............I don't remember Mom." I lied. I really did not need her worried about all that happened last night.

I Heard footsteps coming at us and Spencer turned and jumped right on me.

"Rain!" He was so happy.

"Wain!" I went over and hugged little Beny. He never can say my name right.

Spencer had his backpack and I could tell he was going to school soon.

"Better start getting ready for school." I said starting to walk down the hall. Mom grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the basement slash her lab.

"Spencer, you go on to school. Rain's staying home." I heard mom say. I heard Spencer stopped out the door mad that I got to stay home.

Not that I like school, but what dose she mean I'm not going to school?

"Mom, everything's fine. I think I can make it through a day at school."

"Rain it isn't about that. I have something I need to talk to you about."

Greeeeeeeeeeat!

* * *

"Toby," My dad began. "Do you remember Rain? The little girl you played with in Metro City when you were young?"

"Just barley."

"Well, her mother, Skye, was one of the top scientist at the Ministry of science. She brilliant. She had position of a crystal. The same crystal that has been passed down for centrals in her family. One of the first of them to be fond. It was ordered right away that she dispose of it because of the dangers it holds."

"But she didn't." Dr Elefun Started. "She took off with Rain and well, no one has seen her seance."

"So? What dose this have to do with the arm canons shooting off?"

Dad started Talking again.

"Blue Core. It was on earth before these crystal started falling ever hundred years. When they first did the blue core attack. Going into junk that was robot like. But it was no math for this energy that didn't need something to control, it toke them out in seconds. The blue core inside you was the last one left. When it felt the presents of a crystal...."

"Wait! I thought the crystals won't start falling till a week? What do you mean came in contac......." I suddenly got it.

'Toby..... Whatever that was that attacked us....... Might have Skye's crystal in it. Your blue core was trying to take over and trash at this energy as all the cores sworn to do so long ago."

"So.." I started, still a little confused. "What, are we supposed to get it back and destroy it.?"

Dr. Elefun Spoke up,

"Hopefully we can. But we still need to make sure the crystal that are here now don't fall into the wrong hands."

"I'm sure if we go to an police station we can find Miss Skye's phone number and give her a call. But were also going to need to by a old cell phone as there called here." Dad said.

I Was ready to get this crystal back, anything to get me back in control of my robot body.

"Toby, here." Dad handed e a watch that well, wasn't a watch. I had a green button on it and a red.

"Push green to turn it on. It will block the crystals energy from getting to the blue core so you can stay in control."

I wasn't paying much attention to them talking after that. I was wondering what ever happened to her daughter.

* * *

"Rain..." My Mother began. "Some scientist are coming here from............... Metro city."

I jumped out of my chair.

"Okay! I really don't care about scientist coming here but from Metro city!?! What happened to the motto, "Never aging city" Mom?" I shouted.

"Rain. There just coming here to make sure nothing happens during the crystal storm next week. Then they are leaving." Relieve washed over me. "But, they were given permission to bring a robot from Metro city."

"What?!?"

"I want you away from them and I don't want you going to school or maybe even leaving the house. If they fond out...." He voice trailed off. I know she only wants to protect me but,

Wait!

The thing that chased me. The robot! I saw two horn things so maybe I can find it and get to the bottom of this.

Nobody tries to hurt or kill Rain!


	3. Don't you hate getting caught?

Sorry it's short.

* * *

My mom might have said to stay in the house, but once she left for work I was out of there. I needed to find these scientist and find out what they are planing with the Moon's Tears. I don't care what my mom says. They are not good old scientist. The only thing this town need protection from is it's self.

"Excuses me, Mr. ken?" I said walking in the police station. He was sitting behind the desk.

"Yes, Rain?" He said back.

"Do have any info on the scientist that are coming?" I asked trying to sound Innocent, and succeeding.

"Well, I know they arrived late last night and that there staying on Sroy street, but other than that we have nothing."

"Thank you." I turned around and almost ran into there people walking in. Two men and a kid about my age. "Sorry......" I started to get this feeling, like something was telling me to run while I can. I looked at the kid and he looked wide eye at me. I guessing he felt it to. The two men smiled as I walked around them.

Let's just say i wasn't really thinking in there cause right when I was on the other side of that door it click. Three people I have never seen before going into the police station. One was wearing a white coat.

I can be pretty dumb when I want to be. But, that feeling, the kid, he looked familiar. I turned around to look again, but, my luck is really starting leave.

Officer ken was pointing at me, and I knew what he was saying. He was telling them that I had been asking about them and well, two seconds later, they were walking to the door.

As the got closer, I didn't really think it through, but name one time I did stop to think something through. I toke off running, and of course I didn't think, so I was running the opposite direction of where our house is. Great.

I could hear footsteps, running footsteps, behind me, and getting closer. I wanted to just jumped up and fly home, but I don't think it would be worth ruining my secret, mom getting arrested and well everything that comes with it.

I turned a corner, and to my luck, was a car parked. I dived under the car and slowed my robotic breathing. I saw 2 of them run down past the car, but were was the kid. Well it didn't seem inportant then but I really wish I stayed hiding.

I stood up and walked back home, this time in the right direction. As I walked back to the police station, someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around.

Guess what the first thing I noticed was? Two spikes. Maybe even..... Horns.

* * *

please Review!


End file.
